


Every Time You Move (I Let a Little More Show)

by princessmickey



Series: Hey Mickey! [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Begging, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Ian uses the P word one time yall just a warning, Just them loving on each other and getting a lil (a lot) freaky, Lingerie, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmickey/pseuds/princessmickey
Summary: It was date night and Ian got held up at work. Little did he know, his husband had a surprise for him. He came home late to find dinner in the microwave and his husband fast asleep in their bed wearing...something."There lay Mickey on his side, sleeping peacefully above the covers, illuminated by the the light of the streetlamp outside their bedroom window, wearing....something. Ian didn't quite know what it was, but he knew it was lacy and strappy and pretty. "
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Hey Mickey! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625089
Comments: 16
Kudos: 239





	Every Time You Move (I Let a Little More Show)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few people comment on my last fic requesting that I write more.  
> I also received a request for Mickey in Lingerie and I'm a fuckin' sucker for that so, here ya go.  
> Sue me.  
> Title taken from Hey Mickey by Toni Basil, which I'm subsequently going to place all these fics into a series with the same title now that I've got a few.

It was late.

Like, _really late,_ when Ian finally walked through the door of the little apartment he shared with his husband. 

He'd finally gotten off work around one am. They'd gotten a call just as Ian was about to leave the station and it was an 'all hands on deck' situation, so he'd geared up and headed out, sending Mickey a quick text apologizing that he might be late for their weekly date night. Eventually the patient they were working on had pulled through, making it to the hospital to be treated for their injuries, so at least he was coming home with _too_ heavy a heart. 

It was still a little heavy, however, when he saw the little pink sticky note on the microwave in Mickey's nearly illegible scrawl. 

_Dinner wasn't as good without you._

_Saved you some._

_Love you._

_-M_

Ian smiled sadly and pulled out the food, plucking the note off to place it into the drawer along with the other's he'd saved over the course of the year they'd been married. He wished this wasn't a normal occurrence, but he loved his job and all the good he did. And Mickey fully supported him, even though it was hard on them sometimes. 

The food was, of course, delicious, as Ian stood at the sink to quickly devour it. Mickey was a damn good cook. He rinsed his plate, something Mickey was working on him with, and left it in the sink for morning, too tired to bother with it right then. 

God, he was tired. 

He blearily made his way to the bathroom for a quick scrub down before he padded down the hall toward their bedroom, nothing but a fluffy bath towel around his waist. 

He pushed the door open as quietly as he could, not wanting to bother his, no doubt asleep, husband. 

He tossed the towel toward the hamper and ambled toward their bed, stopping short at what he saw when he looked down. 

There lay Mickey on his side, sleeping peacefully above the covers, illuminated by the the light of the streetlamp outside their bedroom window, wearing....something. 

Ian didn't quite know what it _was_ , but he knew it was lacy and strappy and _pretty._

Obviously some lingerie of some sort. 

He blinked, taken aback with just how _soft_ his husband looked in that moment.

Soft was never an adjective Ian would've ever used for his rough and tumble, southside thug of a husband. It was never something that ever even crossed Ian's mind, how absolutely soft Mickey could look. 

Like this, however, Mickey couldn't be anything but soft, hands tucked between this thighs, black hair fanned out on the pillow while those dark lashes fanned out on his cheeks, fluttering, while his pink mouth parted in even, shallow breaths. 

He was _beautiful._

Ian instantly regretted not coming home sooner.

Missing out on whatever Mickey had planned for him seemed like a _crime._

Ian sat as gently as he could on the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping man, and flicked on the bedside lamp.

If Mickey looked beautiful in the pale blue glow of the streetlamp, in the soft yellow light he looked absolutely devastating. 

The lingerie was blue, baby blue, and lacy it. It was a two piece ensemble, from what Ian could see. A flowy tank top, like a tiny little dress. Baby blue lace up top, like a bralette, and sheer, pale blue chiffon for the section covering his midriff, with a lace blue trim. It rode up, giving just the barest peek of his tummy. Over the curve of his hip was a strap of the same pale blue lace, obviously panties of some sort, backless judging by how if Ian really looked, he could see the pale curve of Mickeys ass. 

Mickey snuffled and shifted and Ian froze, caught, as impossibly long lashes fluttered open. 

"Ian?" Mickey mumbled, voice sleep rough and so, so sweet. He lifted himself onto and elbow and scrubbed as his eyes with the back of his hand. "Wha' time is it?" 

Ian's hear fluttered and he reached out to run a hand through Mickey's hair. "Little after one," he said softly, small apologetic smile on his lips. "This all for me?" Ian whispered, letting his fingers trail down to play with the lacy strap on Mickey's shoulder. 

"No," Mickey smirked, looking up at him. "It was for the neighbor, but he bailed last minute." 

Ian grinned, laughing softly, reaching up to cup Mickey's warm, pink cheek. "Well. That fucker's obviously blind and doesn't know what he's missing out on." 

Mickey's smile softened and he fell back to the bed, looking up at Ian all soft and sweet. "Wanted to surprise you, since you liked the dress so much." He bit his lips, glancing away for a moment, vulnerable and a little insecure. "It's not too much is it?" He asked, voice small and soft.

Ian shook his head. "No, baby. It's not. You look so pretty, Mick," he breathed. It was true. Mickey looked like a dream lying there in their bed. 

His husbands eyed lit up and his smile broadened. "Yeah?" Mickey asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Ian whispered, leaning down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss that quickly bled into something slow and deep, a mix of tongue and teeth that had them both panting into the other's mouth in minutes with Mickey's hands coming up to tug Ian's hair gently, his thighs falling open of their own accord.

Ian took the invitation, moving to settle between them, never taking his lips from his husband's. 

Mickey was sleep warm and pliant beneath him, making sweet little sounds into Ian's mouth, soft little sighs that had Ian's skin prickling and a shiver running down his spine. God, he was perfect like this. 

Ian would kiss his lips all night if he didn't want so badly to kiss the rest of him, so he reluctantly pulled away to kiss down the pale column of his throat and was rewarded with another one of those soft, pretty sighs as Mickey tipped his head back for him. 

Ian kissed his way down until his lips found lace and he reached up to pull it down and out of the way, getting his mouth back on Mickey's smooth, pale skin as his husband writhed beneath him, breath catching at the feeling of Ian's lips and tongue on his chest. He was so sensitive. Ian loved it, took every chance he could get to take Mickey apart with just his mouth on him like this. 

Mickey whined, arching up against him to get his mouth closer, all over him. 

Ian relented, pushing the soft fabric of the top up to bunch up beneath Mickey's chest while Ian continued on, kissing down over the ever so slightly soft swell of his tummy, nipping his hip lightly in a way that made Mickey shiver and gasp, before trailing kisses along the hot, half-hard length of him through the pale blue lace covering his pretty little dick. 

Mickey whined brokenly at that, trembling thighs falling open to accommodate Ian, and the redhead rewarded him with another long, slow drag of his tongue up the length of him, blowing lightly on the lace when he was done to make Mickey shiver violently and whine. 

Ian took pity on him and pulled the lace down to take the tip of him into his mouth, soft and easy, while Mickey shook above him.

Ian let off with a soft 'pop', dragging his tongue down the side and then up again slowly, savoring the hot weight of him on his tongue.

Mickey propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Ian and they both let out a soft whine at the sight of the other. Mickey with his pink cheeks and messy hair, little tank top pulled down and rucked up to show off his flushed chest and sweet tummy. Ian with his messy hair and red mouth parted to let his tongue lave over the hot, velvet soft flesh of Mickey's cock. 

"Ian," Mickey breathed, trembling all over. Ian nodded. He pulled away with one last kiss to the tip of Mickey's dick and pulled the lace back up over him.

"Turn over for me, sweetheart," he breathed and scooted back a bit, giving Mickey room to situate himself.

Yep. He was right. Those panties were backless. 

The straps of blue lace framed the pale heart shape of Mickey's ass perfectly, and Ian couldn't hold back from leaning in, nipping at the soft flesh there. 

"God, Mick," he breathed. "Fuckin' look at you, baby. All dressed up for me. So fuckin' pretty." 

He grabbed at him, palming the swell of his lovers ass to spread him open so he could lean in an lap at him, hot and wet. 

Mickey whined, high and sweet, and arched his back, pressing closer to Ian's tongue and hands. He loved this, loved being eaten out to where he was wet and loose, soft and pliant beneath Ian, breathless and begging for it. 

Ian did just that, licked him open so throughout that he was soft and sweet beneath the redhead's lips and tongue, sloppy with it. It made Ian groan and press his forehead to Mickey's lower back to calm himself, thumbs still tracing idle patterns over Mickey's ass where he held him open with his palms. 

"Fuck, you're so wet, Mick," he breathed, dipping his tongue into the damp skin of the small of Mickey's back. "Pussy's so soft and open for me, princess."

Mickey's reaction was instantaneous. A loud moan bubbled up out of him as his hips jerked forward into the bed, then back against Ian's hands and he fucking _trembled_. 

"Oh, god," he whined, sounding on the verge of tears as his whole body shook violently. "Ian. /Fuck./"

Ian just grinned wickedly and hauled him up by the hips, bringing his ass closer again so he could get his tongue as deep inside of him as he could, wringing more of those delicious sounds from him. 

Mickey just spread himself wider and arched his back, fingers scrambling to take desperate handfuls of the sheet beneath him, holding on for dear life as Ian ate him out until he thought he was gonna break down sobbing with how fucking good it was. 

By the time In did relent, a few tears _were_ leaking out of the corners of Mickey's eyes and he was gasping, hiccuping with each harsh breath he took, body trembling as his thighs shook, barely able to hold his hips off the bed. 

Ian pushed them gently down and Mickey /wailed/ at the feeling of his cock finally, _finally_ getting some attention, even if it was just from the mattress. 

Ian shushed him and cooed, "Oh, baby. You're a fuckin' mess. Got you ready to come just from my tongue, didn't I?"

Mickey nodded frantically, eyes screwed shut with the effort to hold back. He didn't wanna come yet. Ian hadn't _told_ him to, yet. He wanted to be good. Mickey didn't really know where this desire for _permission_ to come came form. All he knew in that moment was that he literally wouldn't be able to unless his husband told him to. 

"Turn over here for me, darlin'. Lemme take care of you," Ian said, soft and sweet. His hands found Mickey's hips and helped him roll over onto his back, where he lie flushed and panting, supine, as he stared up at Ian with bright, pleading, impossibly blue eyes. 

Ian rushed down to kiss him and Mickey opened up immediately, mouth trembling against Ian's as he let the redhead take whatever he wanted. 

Ian reached down with one hand to palm him through the lace, moaning into Mickey's mouth hotly at the feeling of the damp fabric beneath his fingers. It was ruined. 

"God, Mick. You're fuckin' drippin'. So fuckin' wet. Messin' up these pretty little panties for me," he breathed into Mickey's mouth and Mickey whined, nodding as his hands clutched desperately at Ian's back. 

"Please? Please, Ian. Need you in me," he breathed, harsh and stilted with the weight of his desire settling heavy in his chest. "Need it." 

"Shhhh, baby," Ian whispered, placing a kiss to the sweat damp hair at Mickey's temple. "It's all yours, princess." 

Mickey just spread his thighs wider, arching up into his lover in a desperate plea. 

Ian reached over blindly to rummage around on the nightstand for the lube and coat his fingers before dropping them between Mickey's thighs, pressing instantly inside of him with two. 

Mickey gasped and nodded, mouth falling open in a perfect 'o' that Ian just _had_ to lean in and taste. 

After a few moments of opening him up with two fingers, Ian was just about to add a third when Mickey's hand shot out, wrapping around his wrist as the brunette shook his head wildly. 

"No," he ground out, "that's enough I wanna...I wanna feel you. Want it to hurt a little."

Ian felt that like a kick to the chest and he groaned, nodding as he let his fingers slip free to grasp his cock, spreading the leftover lube there. 

He shifted back to settle against the headboard, propping himself up with a few pillows before he took Mickey's hand and hip, guiding him to where he was sitting with his thighs on either side of Ian's hips. 

"You want something," Ian breathed into his ear, reaching down to palm his ass roughly, "you're gonna have to take it, sweetheart. Go on. It's all yours, baby." 

Mickey swallowed hard and nodded, pressing his forehead to Ian's as he reached back to grasp his cock, lining him up before he was sinking down with a strangled moan. 

Ian's hands found his hips and settled there in a vice grip. 

Mickey hoped desperately there would be bruises there tomorrow. 

Mickey placed his hands on Ian's chest and shifted, lifting hips sips just barely before dropping them down again. That was enough to make him moan brokenly. In this position Ian was impossibly deep and pressed along every single spot inside him that made him gasp and see stars. It was fucking perfect. 

"Fuck, yeah," Ian whispered, hands slipping round to spread him open as Mickey started shifting in little ups and downs. "That's it, pretty baby. Just like that. You're doin so fuckin' good ridin' me like that, angel. Fuckin' perfect." 

Mickey whined and dug his nails into Ian's chest, causing the man beneath him to hiss and buck up, slamming his cock into him. Mickey shouted, slamming himself down onto Ian's lap in turn. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," he whispered on a loop, completely fucking gone on the feeling of Ian filling him up, the sweet praise he was muttering, the feeling of Ian's hands on him, the soft drag of the silky chiffon and lace over his heated, damp skin. It wall all too much. 

They moved together then, nothing but harsh breath and sweet moans between them, the sound of skin on skin filling the empty space of their softly illuminated bedroom, the gentle sound of rain intermingling with all of it from beyond the windowpanes above their bed. 

Hips met hips, tongues tangled as Ian filled him Mickey up over and over and over, sweating and panting as they writhed against one another. It was absolute bliss.

"I-Ian," Mickey gasped, frantically clawing at his chest. "I'm gonna-"

" _Wait_ ," Ian growled into his ear, digging his fingers into the soft give of Mickey's ass. "Wait for me."

Mickey nodded and held on as Ian started lifting him up and and pushing him down onto his own cock at a punishing pace and _fuck_ , it made Mickey's head spin that Ian was just _using_ him to get off. He couldn't hold back much longer.

"Fuck Ian, please," he begged, sobbing into the side of his neck. "Please come in me. Fill me up, come on, please. Please lemme come. Please." 

Ian slammed him down on his cock one final, brutal time and hissed, "now." 

"Fuck!" Mickey screamed and shook, hips bucking wildly against him as he spilled into the lace covering his cock. His nails left long, red lines down Ian's chest. "Thank you, fuck, thank you," Mickey breathed into the sweat damp skin of Ian's shoulder. 

Ian came a moment later at the feeling of his husband clenching down on him, bucking up into Mickey to empty into him in a hot rush that had the brunette gasping again, shaking on his lap. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, kissing the juncture of his neck and shoulder gently, nuzzling him there to breathe him in. 

Mickey lie boneless against him, catching his breath as he drew idle patterns on Ian's chest with his fingertips. 

"Happy date night?" He chuckled, bone tired and sated in a way that only his husband could provide. 

"Happy date night," Ian whispered, grinning against his neck and flipped him onto his back for round two. 

He intended to milk this lingerie for all it was worth considering that it would be thoroughly ruined in the morning.


End file.
